Tenshi no Hime
by Loreylock
Summary: When aspiring author, Kira Yamato dials the wrong number, he never thought it would leave him with a wish granted by none other than the Angel Princess, Lacus Clyne! What happens if his wish is for her to stay with him? KL, AC!
1. Prologue, Nani?

**Whoo! New fic from Lorelock! This doesn't mean that Altered is going to get any less attention from me! I just wanted to do a fic that was based on KL since they are definitely my favourite (at the moment) pairing of GS. This does have some similarities to Oh! My Goddess for those who have watched it**

**Enjoy!**

**Thanks to Emerald Leviney for beta'ing! Love you BB-kins!**

**Tenshi no Hime**

**(The Angel Princess)**

**Prologue – Nani? (What!?)  
**

'_And so they finally rode off into the sunset…. Damnit!' _twenty one year old Kira Yamato thought angrily as he scrunched the piece of paper before him into a ball. _'This is just more trash! Such a damn cliché ending!' _and he effortlessly threw the ball into a nearby dustbin, feeling no remorse as it hit the dustbin's base with a slight _thud._

He placed his hands on his temples before a frustrated sigh emerged from his lips. _'Why can't I get this right?' _he asked himself as he tried to concentrate his thoughts into something productive.

'_Maybe phoning Fllay will help…' _he quested as she picked up the phone beside him and began dialing the red head's number. His fingers hit the buttons like clockwork and he didn't even need to look. _'Lets just hope she won't throw a fit at being woken up at one in the morning…' _

'_She shouldn't though… She said I could phone her anytime if I felt my inspiration was lacking,' _he reassured himself before placing the receiver to his ear.

Fllay Allster, daughter of a multi-millionaire and Kira's ticket to fame in the publishing world. Her father, George Allster, was the owner of ORB's largest publishing company. Fllay was used to getting everything she wanted and when Kira was on her wanted list, he used it to his advantage.

Ever since graduating from University a few months ago, Kira had begun to fulfill his life-long dream of becoming an author and Fllay was the only way of getting to that dream.

Not many publishing companies were willing to take on a new author for the fear of bad ratings. For best-selling authors this meant no competition, for aspiring authors this meant doom.

As much as he tried to tell himself that he wasn't using Fllay, deep down he knew he was. Sure there were some feelings involved in the relationship they had but it was only done to please the arrogant female.

He wouldn't have to bear with her whining for much longer though as he had almost finished his book and her father had already agreed to consider it as soon as he finished the book. _'And I would be finished with my book if I could come up with the perfect endi-_

"**Welcome to Angel hotline. Please be patient as an Angel is teleported to you via the nearest accessible route!" **

Kira's face twisted in disbelief as he dropped the receiver, watching in bewilderment as the handheld device began to glow before exploding with a flash of light.

Kira was thrown back by the impact, landing rather ungracefully on the carpeted floor before he was surrounded by a brilliant white light.

'_What the hell?' _he desperately asked himself as he closed his amethyst eyes and placed a hand over his face.

'_I feel so faint…' _he thought as the light died around him and he deemed it safe to glance out into his surroundings.

Smoke danced in the air before him as it cleared, only to reveal the strangest yet most beautiful woman the young author had ever laid eyes on.

Silky baby pink hair was loose and framed her face perfectly, elegantly. A golden crescent shaped hairclip held back some of her pink fringe and a pair of cerulean blue eyes stared back at him. Her skin was a milky pale yet she didn't look unhealthy in the slightest, in fact it almost seemed as if she glowed with radiance.

An extravagant white and purple dress hugged her slim figure. Yet the thing that astounded Kira the most about the pink haired woman was the pair of gentle white wings that fluttered gently behind her.

"Hello there. I am Lacus Clyne and I'm here to grant you one wish."

_'Just one wish...?' _was the last thing that entered Kira's mind before everything went dark...

* * *

**And? What do you think? Did it suck/rock? Your opinions are highly appreciated!**

**Lorelock**


	2. Chapter 2, Awkward Morning

**Well here's the second chapter! I just want to say thankies to all who reviewed and I hoped I replied to all of them Well here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the GS/GSD characters or any of the similarities between this and Ah! My Goddess**

**Thankies to Emerald Leviney for beta'ing!**

**Chapter 1 – Awkward Day**

"I will not accept that!"

Kira Yamato groaned as the high pitched sound hit his ears, waking him from his peaceful slumber. Cocking an amethyst eye opened nothing seemed out of the ordinary. _'What was that? All I see is a round object at the bottom of my bed,' _he inwardly groaned as he allowed his eyes to close once again.

"Shh Mr Pink!"

'_That voice sounds familiar…' _Kira thought groggily as he slowly pushed himself up from his sleeping position. With a groan he placed a hand on his head, _'I'm imagining things.' _

"Good morning Sleepy Head!"

'_I did not just imagine that!' _Kira thought as he pulled his hand away from his face. "You're real!" Kira choked out before his eyes widened considerably as he began to move to the edge of the bed.

"Of course I'm real," the Angelic woman said as she floated into the air, her baby pink locks billowing out behind her. Her fluffy wings moving elegantly as she flew towards him.

A loud _thud _was heard as Kira hit the floor at the sight of her wings. "You…can…fl…y?" he stammered as he backed away from the flying Angel. Kira's eyes widened further as his back hit a wall, leaving him cornered.

Slowly she lowered herself to the ground, landing directly on Kira's lap. "Is something wrong Mr…" she asked softly, motioning for him to tell her his name.

"Ki…ra Ya…ma…to," he stuttered as a deep blush stained his cheeks.

Lacus giggled at his reaction, "Do all Earth men act like this?" she asked as she reached out to place a lock of his messy brown hair behind his ear. This only caused the brunette's body to stiffen.

"But it's nice to meet you Mr Yamato. My name is Lacus Clyne," she told him as she sent him a warm smile.

"Wha…t are… you?" he asked in a stammering tone as his eyes scanned her over, taking in each detail.

"Me? I am an Angel," she replied.

"An Angel? What are you doing on Earth?" he asked in surprise.

"I work for Angel Hotline where we grant humans one wish. You, Mr Yamato, are the person I must grant the wish to," she replied with a small giggle at the end.

"Well… in that case… could you get off me?" Kira asked nervously as he turned his head to the side, willing the blush to evaporate from his cheeks.

"Huh?" Lacus looked at him with a confused expression before looking down at their current position, "Sorry Mr Yamato." She used to wings to gently rise from his lap, allowing him to sit up.

"Also, could you not do that?" he asked, motioning to her wings. "It's unnatural…"

Lacus nodded before gracefully landing on the floor. She then clasped her hands together. Her wings then glowed brightly before disappearing into her back.

"Have you decided on your wish Mr Yamato?" she asked as she approached him, taking his hands in her own.

Kira's blush deepened considerably at the Angel's touch, "Um… Well…"

* * *

'_I can't believe this is really happening…' _Kira thought to himself as he walked through the snowy streets of ORB, Lacus clinging to his arm, watching the falling snow in awe.

Winter was ending so only the last remains of the snow littered the sidewalk.

"We don't have snow in PLANT…" she mumbled in awe as she bent down and picked up a handful of the cold white substance before blowing it into the path before them.

'_Despite the circumstances she's beautiful…' _he thought with a quick blush as he stole a glance at the pink haired beauty. She had changed her outfit. No longer did the extravagant white and purple dress cling to her body. In its place was a short pink kimono with a long white robe over it. Her pink locks had been tied in a high pony with her hair acting as the elastic. She still wore the crescent shaped clip.

'_Gah! What am I thinking? Once I make this 'wish' she's gone!' _He hadn't believed that she was an Angel. It was incomprehensible. But when she had shown him some of her angelic powers he had known that she wasn't lying. Besides, no normal human could sprout wings and then fly with them.

"Well here we are," Kira said softly as they stopped outside a shop.

"SEED Bookshop and library?" Lacus asked as she turned her head to meet Kira's gaze.

"I work here. C'mon," he replied as they walked into the shop.

'_I can't let Cagalli or Murrue see me with Lacus…' _he thought as he took Lacus' hand and pulled her into one of the aisles, without being seen by any of the customers or staff members.

He led Lacus to one of the deeper ends of the shop, aisles that people barely visited. _'Murrue would give me that disapproving glare and Cagalli would bite my head off if they had to see Lacus,' _he thought as they reached their destination.

"Do you think you can stay here for awhile?" Kira asked her as he took her small hands in his. At this point in time he wasn't worried about the jolts of electricity that raced through his veins as they made contact with each other.

Lacus nodded.

"I'll be out the front desk but only come find me if it's an emergency okay?" Kira told her as he dropped her hands and prepared to walk to the front of the shop.

"Will you think about your wish Mr Yamato?" Lacus asked as she gingerly grasped his wrist.

"I promise I will," he replied, sending her a warm smile.

"Also, could you get me that book over there," she questioned as she pointed to a book that was out of her reach on the shelf.

"Sure," he replied as he reached up for the book, finding that it was high up, even for himself. _'How does Murrue expect anyone to get books when they're so high up?' _Kira asked himself as he jumped for the book.

He grasped it but a second later, as he hit the ground, his foot slipped, sending him spiraling to the ground at an extremely fast pace.

'_Why does the floor feel so much softer?' _Kira questioned as he opened his eyes. Due to the impact they had closed, and he was unaware of his current circumstance.

"I um… eh…" Kira immediately rambled as his eyes focused. _'No wonder the floor feels softer…' _he thought as his eyes widened. Beneath him was none other than Lacus Clyne, her face flushed.

'_I can't move. Electricity, stronger than before, feels as through it's shooting through my veins,' _Kira thought as he could feel his own breathing begin to quicken.

'_Her face is so flushed. Her lips parted… Doesn't stuff like this only happen in movies?' _Kira desperately asked himself as his body began to heat up, sweat forming on his face as he stared down at the Angel.

"Kira!"

* * *

"Ha! You got busted Kira!" Cagalli Yula Attha, Kira's twin sister, announced in triumph as her brother came into view. They had been separated at birth and only recently had they been able to locate each other, hence the reason they had different surnames.

"Shut up," Kira grumbled in response as he continued pulling books out from the box in front of him, occasionally stealing a glance at Lacus who stood in a nearby aisle. _'Murrue just had to walk in at the wrong time… didn't she?' _he asked himself as he recalled the events of a few moments prior.

Murrue Ramius, soon to be La Flaga, had walked in a few seconds after Kira had fallen on Lacus. She hadn't been pleased by his actions, thinking that he had snuck into the shop in order to get some 'alone' time with a woman. The motherly woman was strongly against all intimate types of romance in public places, especially her shop.

'_She then had to go and tell my sister… I'll never hear the end of this!' _Kira thought as he opened the next box. _'I don't understand why Lacus seems unfazed by all of this. If she were normal she would most probably never talk to me again… Oh, wait I forgot, she's not normal…' _he told himself as he remembered the pink haired girl's true form.

"Cagalli… Do you believe in wish-giving Angels?" Kira asked the blonde haired woman, breaking the uneasy silence between the two.

"No!" she immediately replied, "Why would I?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"No reason… Just wondering…" he replied as he stole another glance at Lacus.

Cagalli caught his gaze and followed it, seeing how it landed on the pink haired woman he had been 'caught' with. "Kira, are you saying that girl over there is an 'Angel'?" she skeptically asked.

"No!... I…" Kira replied quickly, turning his head away from his twin as he busied himself with unpacking the remainder of the books.

'_He's hiding something…' _Cagalli thought as she noticed the uneasy silence between them. "So Kira…"

"Hmm?"

"How did you two meet?"

* * *

'_Today must have been the weirdest day of my life…' _Kira thought later that night as he prepared a 'couch-bed' for himself. _'First I wake up to an Angel… Then have an awkward morning with said Angel… Then getting found lying on top of said Angel by my boss… and finally making up some crazy story to my sister on how I met said Angel. Without telling my sister that she is an Angel.' _

"Mr Yamato! Don't tell me that you are planning on sleeping on the couch because of me!" Kira stopped his actions and turned to see Lacus stepping out of th bathroom, a loose shirt and a pair of tracksuit pants hanging over her body.

The clothes were his, despite the fact that she seemed able to somehow dress herself, and the shirt hung dangerously off her shoulder.

"Um… well… maybe?" he sheepishly replied as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"I'm putting my foot down at that!" Lacus said in mock anger as she began pushing him in the direction of his bedroom. "I'm sleeping on the couch," she said stubbornly as placed her hands on her hips.

"Goodnight Mr Yamato," she said softly before she closed his door.

'_Did that just happen?' _Kira asked himself as he blinked at the closed door in front of them.

Slowly a smile broke out on his lips, "Goodnight Lacus. I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

**Well what did you think? At least it's longer than the prologue which I'll admit was a bit too short. So please tell me what you think about this chapter!**

**Lorelock**


	3. Chapter 3, Turn of Events

**Hey everyone! Sorry that it's been so long but school started again and things have gotten hectic... That's pretty much all I have to say... **

**Thanks to Emerald Leviney for beta'ing! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the GS/GSD characters or any of the scenes to Ah! My Goddess **

**Chapter 2 – Turn of events**

"KIRA YAMATO!"

'_Why can't I have a peaceful morning for once?' _Kira asked himself as he pushed himself from bed to investigate where the irritatingly high pitched scream came from.

He didn't have to look far as the door to his bedroom was thrust open, revealing an extremely annoyed looking Fllay Allster and a pale looking Lacus Clyne. Fllay had Lacus' arm in a vice-grip and Kira could see the pain on Lacus' face.

"Kira! What is the meaning of this?" Fllay demanded as Kira jumped from bed, clearly shocked at the red head's outburst. She then threw Lacus towards him, angrily watching as he caught the pink haired woman and cradled her in his arms.

"What the hell is a tramp doing with you?" she demanded again as pointed a manicured nail at Lacus, narrowing her grey eyes.

'_What is this woman doing with my Kira? She obviously did something to him! My Kira would never betray me. He loves me! He even said he loves me!' _Fllay thought as hate for the pink haired woman shot through her veins.

"Look Fllay I can explain!" Kira replied desperately as he felt that all hopes of his book being published going down the drain. _'She can't leave now! Then I'll never get my book published,' _Kira thought as he tried to think of an excuse for the red head.

"Don't waste your breath Kira! It's over! Over!" Fllay screamed hysterically as she watched Kira pull Lacus into his body before storming out his apartment. _'__(If) __he thinks he can betray me like that by falling for that other woman's brainwashing he better think again!' _Fllay told herself as she stormed down the stairs of his apartment block.

'_This isn't over Kira! I will make you pay! I'll make that woman pay and I will have you back!'_

"Lacus are you okay?" Kira immediately asked the pink haired Angel as he observed her with a concerned expression. _'She looks like she's in pain,' _he thought as he saw tears threatening her cerulean eyes.

"I'm fine," she softly replied as she turned her gaze downward. _'I don't want Mr Yamato to see me crying. I was the one that caused this mess,' _she thought grimly as she held onto his shirt to support her buckling knees.

"Lacus, what's wrong? Are you sure she didn't hurt you?" Kira asked with a worried tone as he could see her body trembling. He tightened his grip on her, determined to comfort her.

"Did I ruin your relationship between you and that woman?" she asked feebly as she looked up, catching his gaze.

"No. Don't worry, it was a doomed relationship anyway," he replied reassuringly as he soothingly ran his hand through her loose pink locks. _'Please don't cry Lacus.' _

"Are you sure? You could always wish to repair your relationship with her," Lacus whispered as she broke free from his grasp and stumbled backwards, fighting the tears that wanted to fall. _'I'll set things right,' _she thought as she clasped her hands together, preparing to grant the wish.

"No wait! That's not what I want to wish for Lacus!" Kira said as he lunged forward and grabbed her wrists. "I promise," he said in a pleading voice before he pulled her into another embrace. "I promise it isn't."

* * *

'_Fllay will undoubtedly tell her father about this…' _Kira thought grimly later that morning at work as he concentrated on unpacking another box of books.

'_It looks like it's going to take even longer to get my book published now,' _he told himself as he stacked the books in order.

'_I can't believe she just threw away four years just like that. I know that I was like an 'object' to her but still… After all that she threw it away in a matter of moments?' _he questioned as images of the past four years fanned through his mind.

'_It doesn't hurt as much as it should,' _Kira thought as he placed a hand over his heart, feeling how it pumped easily and effortlessly. _'I thought I would be distraught if Fllay ended things. Yet I feel oddly at peace, as if a weight has been lifted from my shoulders.' _

'_I know there wasn't much feeling involved in the relationship we had. I know that it was based on 'want'. She wanted me because I was something that interested her and I wanted her because it was a way to publish my book, to fulfill my dream,' _he thought as he leaned against the table where the books had been stacked.

'_I wonder how Lacus is doing. She was deeply affected by this ordeal and she blames it on herself. But really, it's not her fault,' _his mind wandered to the Angel and immediately concern filled his body.

'_She was still pretty down when we arrived at work this morning. I didn't know what to say to her but it hurts me to know that she's in pain, emotional pain. I don't know how I can tell her that she isn't at fault, that she shouldn't blame it on herself,' _he thought as he pounded his fist against the table he leaned on.

'_This emotion I'm feeling for Lacus… What is it? I've never felt this way for a person, let alone a person I've only known for about a day. Well technically Lacus isn't a person as such but these feelings are strong,' _he asked himself as he could feel this new emotion building.

'_Maybe I should use my wish to publish my book. I wouldn't need Fllay that way but then I would have never met Lacus…' _he felt a sharp tug at his heart at the thought.

'_Am I,- _but Kira's thought train was cut off as Murrue stepped into the room, "Kira."

"There's someone here to see you," she said before walking out the room, a mischievous gleam in her marigold eyes. _'Was she… smirking?' _Kira asked himself as he followed the woman out the room.

"Here he is Miss Haww," Murrue said slyly as Kira stepped out the room. Immediately the brunette stiffened as his eyes widened.

"Miriallia Haww?" he chocked out upon seeing the amber haired woman. _'No way. That's the Miriallia Haww? Her father owns the rival company to Allster Publishing House! She and Fllay are the worst of__enemies!' _Kira thought in awe as he gingerly approached the woman.

"Good morning Mr. Yamato. I'm here to discussing the possibility of publishing your book…"

* * *

It was a half an hour later and Kira, Lacus and Miriallia were seated in Destiny Café, a small café that was only a five minute walk from SEED bookshop and library. The amber haired woman had come on behalf of her father to discuss the possibility of publishing Kira's book with them.

"Of course yours was one of many to be read and discussed Mr. Yamato," Miriallia said before gracefully taking a sip of her coffee with ease. "But I happened to stumble upon yours and I'll admit that I was captivated from the first sentence."

"Really?" Kira mumbled as he looked at Miriallia with wide eyes. _'Does she really mean that she liked my book? Out of the millions of others she's read, she liked my book?' _

"I was quite disappointed to find that you hadn't finished it but I recommended it to my father. After he read it, he ordered me to find come into contact with you to discuss it being published with us," she replied calmly.

"That's why Mr.Yamato-, Kira cut her off.

"Please call me Kira."

'_Why does she get to call him Kira?' _Lacus asked herself as she felt a tinge of jealously building in her stomach. _'He barely knows her! Well he barely knows me but… argh! Am I jealous?' _

"That's why _Kira _I'm here to invite you to Author Evening," Miriallia said as she leaned her elbows against the desk and placed her head in her hands, waiting for the brunette's reaction.

"Author Evening?" Kira muttered in disbelief before he threw his arms around Lacus, pulling the Angel into an uncalled for embrace. "Did you hear that Lacus? Author Evening!" he cried joyously as he pulled her tighter.

Lacus could feel her cheeks changing colour at a rapid rate, "That is… um… great… Mr. Yamato," she squeaked as she felt her air supply cut off.

"This is amazing Lacus! Do you know how much this-, but he stopped his rambling as the nature of his position with Lacus computed itself within his mind.

With a deep blush on his cheeks, he released her and turned his head downwards, finding a hole in the table to be very interesting.

Miriallia giggled at the couple's antics as she rummaged in her bag for the invitation she was meant to give the brunette. "Here," she said once she grasped it and slid it on the table.

Kira picked up the paper gently, as if it would break from the slightest pressure.

_Dear Mr. Yamato._

_You have cordially been invited to the twentieth Author's Evening to be held on…_

Kira re-read the first line over and over again in disbelief. "You sure this isn't a dream?" Kira asked the amber haired girl as he paused his action.

"Positive. Now I'm guessing I can add her to the guest list as your date for the evening?" Miriallia asked as she motioned to Lacus.

Kira stole a glance at Lacus, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips, "Yes, you can add Lacus Clyne as my date."

* * *

'_Geez! I thought they said it was the end of winter, not the beginning!' _Cagalli Yula Athha mumbled to herself as she trudged through the snow filled streets of ORB that night after work. _'I just had to the work the late shift… didn't I?' _she asked herself as she pulled her coat closer to her body.

'_Why do people have to have an unnatural craving to read and buy books in the middle of the night anyway?' _she asked herself as she came to the intersection.

'_It's cold tonight… Should I just take a shortcut home?' _she questioned herself as she looked to her right, straight into a darkened alleyway. During her normal work hours she would use the alleyway as a quick way to get to and from work. _'That is of course, when it's still light outside,' _she grumbled to herself as debated on whether or not to take the shortcut.

'_Ah well! It can't hurt,' _she said as she walked into the alleyway. _'Besides, I know how to protect myself,' _she thought with a grin as she remembered the black belt that lay in her cupboard at home.

She was halfway through the alleyway when a hand gripped her shoulder and a deep voice tickled the hairs on her neck. "What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?"

'_That has got to be the most cheesiest pickup line ever!' _Cagalli thought angrily as she clenched and unclenched her fist. "About to kick your ass!" she replied as she flung the man over her shoulder in one lightning fast movement.

Cagalli smirked in victory as she saw the man groaning in pain. _'That's what you get for being a jerk-, _but Cagalli's victory thought was interrupted as she felt her arms being pinned behind her back.

"How dare you hurt the boss!" A voice snickered in her ear as she felt hands latching themselves on her arms. _'Damn! This isn't good!' _Cagalli thought as she tried to struggle against the unknown men's grasp.

The man she had knocked out moments prior had stood up and was busy advancing towards her, a sinister grin on his lips. "That hurt bitch!" he said roughly as he prepared to punch her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

All the men that held Cagalli turned their heads to see a lone figure standing at the entrance of the alleyway, piercing them with his emerald eyes.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" the leader of the men demanded as the figure walked towards them.

"You don't need to know," the figure replied as he delivered a devastating punch to the man's gut, knocking him out instantly. The man fell to the ground, his eyes widened and blood leaking from the corner of his mouth.

The men holding Cagalli met the same fate as their leader as they attacked the figure. She watched as they fell, one by one, onto the snow filled alleyway, knocked out cold.

The figure began to walk but Cagalli halted his movement as she grabbed his wrist, "Wait! What's your name?"

The figure cocked his head backwards to gaze at her, showing his emerald eyes to her once again. "My name is Athrun Zala, and I suggest you be more careful Cagalli," with that he disappeared…

* * *

**And Athrun steps into the spotlight! But how does he know Cagalli? Then Kira's dream was shattered but re-built when Miriallia stepped into the picture... What will happen in the week before Author's Evening for everyone? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Lorelock**


	4. Chapter 4, All you Wanted

**Finally! Gomen for taking so long with this but I've been really, really busy lately and well I really just haven't had time for this but I've got three more already written chapters for this and then well I'm going to have to write some more! I feel strangely motivated to write a chapter for Altered but we'll have to see where that gets me! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the GS/GSD characters or any of the Ah! My Goddess similarities and finally, I don't own the song 'All you Wanted' by Michelle Branch.**

**Thanks to Emerald Leviney for beta'ing! **

**Chapter 3 – All you wanted**

A week had passed since that fateful night in the alleyway. A week had passed and Cagalli couldn't seem to get the emerald eyed stranger out her mind.

'_Athrun Zala,' _she thought as she pounded her fist against the counter, alarming all the customers in the shop. _'What the hell are you people staring at?' _she inwardly demanded as she glared at the staring customers, immediately scaring them off.

'_How the hell did he know my name?' _she asked herself as she remembered the emerald eyed stranger's cocky attitude. _'He seemed like such a jerk! Yet he saved me. I'll give him credit for that…' _she thought begrudgingly as she serving the customer at the desk.

'_How did he just appear like that? There was nobody behind me, there was nobody out on that street! Besides! I was already half-way through the alleyway! There was no-way any natural person could see me and those men,' _she angrily thought as she began stuffing the books the customer had bought in a bag.

'_I will find you again Athrun Zala! You will give me answers!' _she thought determinedly as she narrowed her amber eyes. She would find this 'Athrun Zala' even if it was the last thing she ever did.

* * *

"You've never been to a formal Earth party have you?" Kira asked Lacus as he paced the floor of the gym room they were in. It had been a week since Lacus had 'teleported' into his apartment via the phone. It had been five days since Miriallia Haww had stepped into SEED Bookshop and Library, inviting Kira to Author Evening.

'_Author Evening is in three days! I have to get Lacus ready for this. I have to get myself ready for this!' _he thought as Lacus shook her head, indicating that she had attended no such function.

"So I'm assuming you don't know how to do an Earth dance?" Once again Lacus shook her head. _'This just makes my life somewhat more difficult. I'm going to have to teach her to slow dance and waltz because Author's Evening is a formal event.' _

"C'mon," Kira said as he held out his hand for her, "I'll teach you."

Lacus grasped his hand and allowed him to pull her up from her seated position. Kira then placed an arm around her shoulder and placed grasped one of her hands in his, holding it out in front of them. _'This is different…' _Lacus thought as she placed her free hand on his shoulder, causing a tint of colour to become visible on her cheeks.

"Now you step like this," Kira said as he stepped to the side. "The waltz goes on a 1 2 3 movement with the male leading," he said nervously as he took another step.

'_I'm sweating aren't I?' _Kira asked himself as he continued to guide Lacus, feeling himself getting more and more flustered with each step until the worst possible thing happened.

He stepped on her foot.

"Lacus! I'm so sorry," Kira nervously mumbled as he released her and looked down at the floor, feeling his face heat up. _'Way to go Kira…' _"I guess I'm just not used to this kind of thing…"

"Maybe I can help," Lacus replied as she put her hand under his chin and brought his face upwards.

Kira looked at her with a bewildered expression but before he could open his mouth to question her, she placed a finger over his mouth. She then fixed their positions so they stood as they did a few moments ago.

Then Lacus began to sing, her voice sweet and beautiful as she slowly guided Kira across the floor:

_**I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away**_

'_What is she doing?' _Kira asked himself, in awe at her voice, as he allowed himself to be guided by Lacus, feeling his body relax at the Angel's voice.__

_**I didn't know that it was so cold  
And you needed someone  
to show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the tide comes  
I'd take you away**_

It was then that all tension in Kira's muscles had evaporated as he took the lead from Lacus, feeling confident in his abilities. __

_**If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares**_

'_It's as if she can see right through me,' _Kira thought in awe as Lacus' voice hit the chorus of the song. He could feel his hand slowly inching down her back before resting on her waist.__

_**I'm sinking slowly  
So hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone **_

With his confidence high, Kira spun Lacus, watching as the dress she wore billowed out around her. Her loose locks flew around her and her cerulean eyes shone with pleasure as she continued to sing.__

_**If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares **_

By now Kira had changed their positions so that both his arms resided on her waist while Lacus' arms were snaked around his neck. With all uneasy feelings gone the pair eagerly swayed across the floor to the tune of Lacus' voice, staring deeply into one another's eyes.__

_**All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
Oh, yeah **_

Kira pulled Lacus' body closer before spinning her again, feeling at completely confident when he pulled her back into his arms again. __

_**If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares**_

Their bodies were now like one as they moved in unison, pulling each other closer at each available movement. __

_**Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone**_

Kira placed his forehead on Lacus' as the song ended, staring into her eyes with a newfound sense of caring. He then pulled her into a tight embrace, placing his head on her shoulder with no intention to let go any time soon.

"I want you to stay with me Lacus," he whispered into her ear, "I wish for you to stay with me."

* * *

**Aww! Kira made his wish! Isn't that just so sweet! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Then I might be able to update Altered tonight!**

**Lots of love**

**Lore  
**


	5. Chapter 5, I might be

**Firstly, THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER! Ahem, back to normal :) I can't believe I got 8 reviews for the last chapter! You guys are so amazing that it isn't even funny! Aw it makes me feel all happy inside! (And makes me want to post the next chapter) So well here it is, the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the GS/GSD characters nor do I own any of the scenes from Ah! My Goddess **

**Thankies to Emerald Leviney for beta'ing!  
**

**Chapter 4 – I might be…**

"_Is that really your wish Mr. Yamato?" Lacus asked as she released herself from Kira's embrace, looking at him with confused eyes. _

"_Yes it is Lacus. I want you to stay with me. That is my wish," he replied as took a step forward. _

_Lacus nodded before clasping her hands together. Her wings began to sprout as her body was covered in a golden light. 'What's happening?' Kira asked himself as he shielded his face with his hand. _

_The light soon died down and Kira was able to remove his hand, 'She's wearing the same clothes from when we first met…' he thought in awe as he noted her beauty. _

_Slowly her feet lifted from the ground as she floated into the air, her hands clasped and her eyes closed. "Wish pending," she said softly as her body was once again illuminated. _

_Kira found that he had to cover his eyes once again as the light brightened. 'What's happening? What's up with this whole contract pending thing?' _

"_Contract accepted. Wish granted," he heard Lacus say a few moments later as the light dimmed so that he could open his eyes. _

_Lacus was returning to the ground and her wings were folding away into her back. "You're wish has been granted Mr. Yamato and am now to stay with you for as long as you please." _

_Kira couldn't hold back his happiness as he pulled her in for another embrace, "Please just call me Kira."_

_----  
_

It was the sweet smell of pancakes that woke Kira from his dream. _'Finally a morning when I can wake up peacefully,' _he thought with a grin as he threw the covers off himself.

Opening the door the pleasant aroma intensified. With a soft sigh he turned his head to the side, his grin widening as he saw Lacus at the stove.

"Good morning Lacus," he said softly as he approached the pink haired Angel.

"Oh Kira!" Lacus said with a startled expression as she spun to face him, "It's you!"

"Of course it's me. Who else could it be," he teased as he peaked over her shoulder, seeing pancake dough cooking in a pan. "I didn't know you could make pancakes."

"I read the recipe from one of your cookbooks," Lacus replied as she motioned to the opened book on her left.

"They're almost done if you want to sit down," she said as she took the pan and tilted it so that the pancake slid into a nearby plate. "I hope they taste nice," she continued as she brought the pancake laden plate to the table where Kira sat.

"I'm sure they will be," Kira replied reassuringly. "Oh that reminds me! Do you want to go and visit my mother today?" he asked, taking Lacus' hand in his own. _'I keep on finding reason to touch her these days…' _

"It'll be great to meet your mother Kira," she replied, giving his hand a gentle squeeze before sending him a warm smile.

* * *

'_I can't deny these feelings I have for you Lacus that have grown in this week and a day we've known each other. So I'm hoping my mom will be able to help me understand them.' _

"So what's your mom like Kira?" Lacus asked a few minutes later as the pair prepared to leave Kira's flat. They would be walking seeing as Kira's mom, Caridad Yamato, lived only ten minutes away from his apartment.

"Well she's a beautiful woman. Even in her age she manages to keep herself going, despite the fact that my father left her," he said softly as they left the flat, locking the door behind them.

"Did he leave your mom for Cagalli's?" Lacus asked, remembering that he had told her about his twin, Cagalli Yula Athha.

"No, actually Caridad is my adoptive mother. Cagalli and I were separated at birth. Our real parents, Via and Ulen Hibiki, died shortly after we were born," he said grimly.

"I'm sorry Kira," Lacus replied comfortingly as she placed a hand on his cheek. _'He must be really sad that he never got to know his real parents…' _

"But I'm okay with it. I'm happy Caridad is my mother I don't feel left out on anything," he reassured her as he placed his hand on the one she had placed on his cheek.

"I'm glad," she replied as she removed her hand from his cheek and replaced it with a warm smile. _'He's a strong person. He just needs someone to look after him,' _Lacus thought as she stole a glance at Kira.

'_His wish startled me. Why would he want me by this side? Why would he want me to stay with him?' _she asked herself, furrowing her brow slightly. _'Does he like me? Does he not want to be alone? Does he want me to look after him?' _

'_Could it be Kira, that there's a deeper meaning?' _she stole another glance at the brunette finding that was gazing at the sky above, a content smile on his lips. _'I wonder what he's thinking about…' _she thought as she followed his gaze.

'_Winter is over and there is not a cloud in the sky… Earth truly is beautiful,' _Lacus thought dreamily as her mind wandered back to PLANT, the Angel homeland. _'The buildings are so different. In PLANT everything is calm and serene. The Angels go around their daily duties with happiness. Nobody is afraid to show their wings or their abilities. Whereas here I have to hide who I really am.' _

"We're here."

Kira's short sentence brought Lacus from her thoughts as she turned her attention towards him, noticing that they had stopped outside a small cottage. _'It's quaint,' _Lacus thought as she noted the roses growing up the cottage's wall.

Kira walked forward and hit the doorbell, listening as it echoed in the cottage. "Coming!" a feminine voice called and footsteps could be heard from within the cottage.

"Hel-, KIRA!" the black haired woman called out upon opening the door, surprise evident on her face from seeing her son.

"It's good to see you Mom," Kira replied as he embraced the older woman. "It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"It has," Caridad said joyfully before she noticed Lacus in the background. "Who is this son?" she asked with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"This is Lacus Clyne," Kira eagerly responded as he took Lacus' hand and pulled her closer to him. "Lacus, this is my mother, Caridad Yamato. Then Mom this is Lacus Clyne."

The two woman gracefully shook hands before Caridad invited them into her cottage.

Lacus walked through the hallway in awe. _'It's absolutely amazing! What child wouldn't want to grow up in a place like this?' _she asked herself as she noted the 'homely' feeling she that had filled her veins as soon as she stepped into the cottage.

She then noted how Kira had once again, taken her hand in his, "I wouldn't want you getting lost."

'_I know that has got to be a stupid excuse but to be able to hold you in anyway is worth it.'_

_

* * *

_

'_Damnit! Why do they always leave me to close the shop during lunch?'_ Cagalli inwardly groaned to herself as she walked through the bookshop, placing books in their respective places.

'_Why did it have to be Kira's day off today? Why did Murrue have to go and finalize plans for her wedding in a few months time? WHY?' _she demanded as she bent down to pick a book up from the floor. _'Why the hell do people have to be so careless?' _

'_Couldn't they just be slightly considerate and put the books away once they are done with them?' _she asked herself as she bent down to pick up yet another book before placing it back in the shelf.

'_We should really put up a sign-, _Cagalli's thought train was stopped as the bell on the entrance of the bookshop rang, signaling that a customer had entered the shop.

Placing a hand on her forehead Cagalli clenched her teeth, _'Can you not read person? The sign says CLOSED!' _she thought as she made her way to the front of the shop; ready to give the customer a piece of her mind.

"Hey! Don't you know how to read or are you just plain- IT'S YOU!" Cagalli halted her rant as she reached the front of the shop. There, just a few meters ahead was Athrun Zala, the man she swore she would hunt down.

"Hmm? Have we met?" the emerald eyed man asked coyly as he watched her reaction, a small smirk forming on his lips.

'_He had blue hair? What normal human has blue hair?' _Cagalli asked herself before replying, "You're the one who 'saved' me the other night."

"Oh! You're the girl that was about to get raped!" he said mockingly as he faked 'remembrance'.

"You jerk!" Cagalli roared as she lunged at him, grabbing the collar of this shirt and pounding him against the door. "How did you know my name? How did you know that I was about to be raped when I couldn't be seen from the beginning of the alley?" she demanded, tightening her free hand into a fist.

"There's so many more things I know about you Miss Athha," Athrun replied, unfazed by her behavior and seemingly unhurt from being pounded against the glass.

Cagalli's amber orbs widened at his words and her grip on his shirt lessened. "Wha…t are you?" she asked in bewilderment, staring directly into his emerald orbs, trying to search for an answer.

"Would you believe I'm an Angel?" he asked in a husky voice before freeing himself from the blonde's grasp. To shock her even more, he allowed his wings to sprout. Causing Cagalli to stumble backwards before losing her balance and falling to the floor in a messy heap.

"But lets just pretend that you never saw me," he whispered as he bent down to her level. He then surprised Cagalli even more by capturing her lips with his own in a chaste kiss.

"They say an Angel's kiss can knock someone out. Shall we see if this is true?" he asked her as he noticed that her eyes had begun to droop before they closed completely and she fell to the floor, knocked out.

* * *

"Your mother is really nice Kira," Lacus commented as she walked next to Kira, watching as the sun faded into the distance.

They had spent the entire day with Caridad Yamato, eating lunch and dinner before leaving. Lacus had naturally helped the black haired woman cook and Caridad had responded by teaching Lacus some old but useful techniques.

Kira on the other hand had watched the cooking women. Well he had mainly watched Lacus but that wasn't the point. He had been waiting for a chance to speak to his mother about these new-found feelings but it seemed that she and Lacus were just too absorbed in their cooking.

"She is, isn't she? That's why I had no problem growing up with her," he warmly replied as he looked up at the sky, grinning as he saw the stars twinkling in the dim light.

"I'm glad you introduced me to her," Lacus said softly as she bravely placed her head on Kira's shoulder.

'_Did she just?' _Kira asked himself as he tilted his head slightly to see that Lacus Clyne had indeed just leaned her head on his shoulder. With her action boosting his courage, he intertwined their hands.

'_I won't deny this feeling for you Lacus Clyne. I won't deny that I want to touch you, to hold you close to me with no intention of letting go. I won't deny the fact that I might be falling in love with you.'_

_

* * *

_

**Aww, Kira's falling and he's falling fast! Finally we all know what Athrun is! Sorry if he's slightly OOC, there's a reason for it though! I hope you all liked this chapter, all I know is the next chapter is going to get interesting! More plot details shall be released and the adventure shall start to develop! **

**Ja Ne! **

**Lorelock!**

**Then these are just the people I want to thank for reviewing (Again!):**

**FlareKnight**

**PinakaFaltizan**

**Chocolate and caramel**

**kaname_yuki**

**Angel reed2121**

**aquacchi**

**Mage666**

**Stickstrike  
**


	6. Chapter 6, Confrontation

**Now this is where things get hell of a interesting! Believe me! I'm not going to give anything away but go on and read! **

**PS: Thankies for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the GS/GSD characters or any of the Ah! My Goddess similarities! **

**PS 2: Thankies to Emerald Leviney for beta'ing!  
**

**Chapter 5 – Confrontation**

"Achoo!"

"Kira!" Lacus called out as she heard the brunette sneeze. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked as she took his hand in hers, a worried expression evident on her face. _'He's been making that noise the entire morning. I'm worried.' _

"I'm fine Lacus. It's only the flu," he reassured her in a slightly nasal tone as he squeezed her hand, happiness building inside his body at her touch. _'I'm guessing Angels don't get sick…' _he thought as he sent her a warm smile, trying to tell her that he really was okay.

"But Author's evening is tonight is it not?" she asked, her brow furrowed with worry. "You can't go if you're like this? You've been barely been out of bed so how will you go the entire night on your feet?"

'_More like I haven't been allowed out of bed but anyway,' _Kira thought fondly before he replied to her, "I know but don't worry about it. All we do is get some medicine and I'll be fine for the evening.

"Medicine?" Lacus repeated, clearly confused. _'What is this medicine? Is it a healing power? Something like us Angels are allowed to use?' _she asked herself. _'Then he must get some! Especially since my powers have been restricted.' _

"It's like little pills that make you feel better and they can come in all shapes and sizes. All you have to do is swallow them," he replied as he stifled a sneeze.

"Really? Then where do you get this 'medicine'?" Lacus questioned, determined to get some for Kira. _'The faster he heals the better I'll feel.' _

"At a pharmacy. Which I should start getting to if we're going to be ready for Author's Evening," Kira stated as he began to push himself from bed, only to be stopped by Lacus.

"Let me go Kira."

"Lacus! You don't know you're way around ORB yet. You could get lost!" Kira immediately countered as his eyes grew wide. _'She can't go out into ORB all alone. There are so many things that could happen to her!' _

"Please let me go Kira," Lacus pleaded as she placed a hand on his heated cheek. "I want to get this 'medicine' for you."

"Lacus…" Kira said softly as he stared into her cerulean eyes, seeing the determination in them. _'I guess I can't say no, can I?' _he admitted before taking in a deep breath.

"Please Kira?" she asked once more and Kira knew that he had lost.

* * *

"Look after the store for a bit Cagalli. I'm going into the basement," Murrue Ramius, owner of SEED Bookshop and Library, asked the blonde haired girl before she descended down the steps that led to the basement.

'_Walking down these stairs always gives me the creeps,' _she thought as she shivered. The basement was a dark and gloomy place. _'But it is the perfect place to keep a secret. Considering that there is nothing down here.' _

When she reached the bottom, she took a tentative step forward, feeling the wall for the light switch.

'_There it is,' _she thought as her hand grazed the switch. She flipped it, watching as the wall in front of her began to glow before sliding away to reveal a thick iron door.

"Please state your reference number and password," a mechanical voice asked as a camera was now visible, watching the brunette's every move.

"Reference number 00721. Password Archangel," Murrue replied in an emotionless tone as she saluted the camera.

"Password and reference accepted. Welcome Captain Murrue Ramius," the voice said as the iron slid open with a deafening screech. _'We really need to get this door fixed. Someone in the shop might just hear it,'_ Murrue thought as she walked through the opening the door had created and into another hallway.

"Please prepare for the retinal scan," another mechanical voice said as Murrue reached the end of the darkened hallway. _'All these security measures despite the fact that nobody ever dreams of going into the basement,' _she inwardly muttered as another camera was placed by her eye, scanning one of her marigold orbs.

"I see you got my message," Mu La Flaga immediately said as Murrue walked through the door. He walked forward and captured the brunette in his arms, pulling her into an embrace.

Murrue gave a quick contented sigh as she returned his hug. "What is so urgent anyway Mu?" she asked once he released her.

"Thermal scans have detected that there are some problems with some of the internal parts," Mu said grimly as he turned his head to the side.

'_It's unlike Mu to be so negative about something,' _Murrue thought as she noticed his reaction. "Headquarters isn't going to like this…" she said softly as she placed a hand on her head.

"I know but I can't be helped. We both know how temperamental warships can be. Especially ones in the Archangel's class," Mu replied as he placed a hand on Murrue's shoulder.

"I know," Murrue said as she sighed deeply. _'The problem with the Archangel isn't the only thing on my mind either.' _

"Is something else bothering you?" Mu questioned, as if he could understand her thoughts.

"That girl with Kira… She's an Angel isn't she?" It was a rhetorical question as both knew the answer.

"Well the correct term would be that she's a Coordinator," Mu said, unable to think of an appropriate response.

"That still doesn't change the fact that she's from PLANT," Murrue stated as she hung her head.

"I know," Mu replied before the pair elapsed into silence.

'_Please Kira. Don't become too attached.'_

_

* * *

_

"_If you want to I can save you…" _Lacus hummed as she walked through the crowded streets, the package containing Kira's medicine safely secured to her chest by her arms.

'_I didn't get lost did I Kira?' _Lacus silently asked the brunette as a smile tugged at the corners of her lips. _'The city of ORB is truly beautiful. The people are so friendly,' _she thought as the pharmacist came into mind. _'He was really kind.' _

'_In PLANT they teach us that the people who live on Earth are cruel and un-conservative people. Yet from my experience here I find that humans are the opposites of that,' _she told herself as rumors she had heard about humans came into her mind.

"Time to come home Lacus."

The cold voice froze Lacus solid as her eyes widened. Hesitantly she turned her head but this only caused her eyes to widen further, "A… Athrun? What are you doing here?"

"I've come to take you home Lacus. Our fathers have decided that it is time for our wedding," he said emotionlessly as he gazed at her with his emerald orbs.

"But I have a contract here on Earth!" Lacus argued, knowing that Angels honored their contracts until they were finished.

"You know your father never approved of you joining Angel Hotline. He never approved of you using your powers to grant wishes to humans!" Athrun countered, taking a step towards her.

"Athrun…" Lacus whispered as she stepped backwards.

"Stop it Lacus! It's time to go home!" and Athrun reached out to grab her but a voice from the crowd stopped him.

"LACUS!"

Both Lacus and Athrun turned their heads to see Kira walking towards them, an annoyed expression on his face as he saw Athrun close to Lacus. _'Kira! Thank goodness!' _Lacus thought as she walked towards Kira, eagerly running into his outspread arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her and glared at the blue haired stranger.

"Kira," was her only reply as she buried her head in his chest, feeling warm and secure in his arms.

Athrun watched as Lacus buried herself in Kira's chest with disgust evident on his face. _'You will come back with me Lacus. Whether you want to or not.'_

_

* * *

_**An BAM! Dum, dum dum! How is that for a twist? I mean the Archangel is busy being constructed, Angels are Coordinators and Athrun and Lacus are engaged, isn't that just not awesome? That's the reason Athrun is on earth, to come and get Lacus for the wedding!**

**Please review guys!**

**Ja Ne**

**Lorelock  
**


	7. Chapter 7, Falling in Love with you

**Yay! Next chapter! LOL! SO I think this is the longest chapter, which I hope you like because it is finally Author's Evening and some interesting things are bound to happen! So I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the GS/GSD characters nor the similarities to Ah! My Goddess (Which I finished watching the other day :) **

**Thankies to Emerald Leviney for beta'ing!  
**

**Chapter 6 – Falling in love with you**

To say that Kira was nervous would be an understatement. For half an hour he had been pacing a hole in the floor as he waited for Lacus to emerge from the bathroom. _'C'mon Kira keep it together! It's Lacus. Sweet, beautiful, kind, angelic Lacus…' _he thought as more descriptive words for the Angel entered his mind.

'_Caring, amazing, patient, loving Lacus…' _a dreamy smile became apparent on his face as more and more images of the Angel entered his mind. _'Ack! Just thinking about her is making more nervous than calm!' _he thought as the dreamy smile disappeared, replaced with an anxious smirk.

'_Think about something else. Something soothing and calm… Soothing and calm…' _he repeated to himself as he closed his eyes and took in numerous deep breaths. _'My new book! That's the perfect thing to distract my mind from Lacus,' _he thought as the plot entered his mind.

'_See this is helping,' _he thought triumphantly as new and exciting ideas developed in his mind, getting his mind further and further away from his anxiety. _'Then the hero and the Angel fall in love… What?'_ his eyes widened as all previous nerves re-entered his body.

'_This isn't he-, _but his distressing thoughts were cut off as the bathroom door opened and it was all Kira could do to see his jaw from dropping.

"Lacus you look amazingly beautiful," Kira whispered as he approached the Angel with tentative steps.

Lacus giggled at his antics, "Thank you Kira," she replied as she felt Kira taking her hand and spinning her, her dress rustling from the movement.

"You really do look amazing Lacus," he said softly as he allowed his gaze to sweep over Lacus once again. Her dress was pink, naturally, and hugged her figure until her waist before fanning out. The hem of the dress created a triangle pattern and was decorated with floral stitching. It was strapless and Kira would admit that it was slightly low but it gave nothing away. Fingerless gloves went from her knuckles to just above her wrists.

"Thank you Kira," she softly replied as she looked at the floor, trying to hide the blush that had tinted her cheeks.

"C'mon. We should get going," Kira said after a brief moment of silence as he held out his arm for her. Lacus nodded and hooked her arm with his before they made their way out the apartment, Lacus' head on Kira's shoulder.

----

Miriallia Haww walked around the Haww mansion, checking that everything would be prepared for Author's Evening. _'Ah! I hate the stress that comes with Author's Evening!' _she thought bitterly as she placed a hand on her forehead.

'_So many things need to be arranged! Ack! Why did dad ha-, _but Miriallia's thoughts were cut off as she bumped into something, sending her stumbling backwards.

With a blush on her cheeks she looked forward, "Sorry about that." _'He's cute,' _she thought as she noted the blonde before her. He had shocking amethyst eyes that stood out against his tanned skin. Not to mention his blonde hair… _'He's certainly exotic,' _she thought as a small smile graced her lips.

"No problem," he replied as he sent her a flirtatious smile. "You're Miss Miriallia Haww right?"

"Yes I am. You?" she asked as she held out her hand.

"Dearka Elsman, head of security," he warmly replied as he grasped her hand.

"May I ask a favor Miss Haww?" Dearka questioned once they released hands. Miriallia nodded.

"Would you mind giving me the guest list so I can check if any of the names are on our criminal records?"

"Um… sure! I think I have a copy of it in my bag," she replied as she rummaged in her bag for the piece of paper. "Here it is," she said warmly as she handed him the page.

"Thank you Miss Haww but please excuse me so I can go check this," he said before he grabbed her hand and laid a quick kiss on it.

A small blush dotted her cheeks at his actions and she quickly pulled her hand away before seeing the wink he gave her. "I'll be seeing you around Miss Haww," and with that he walked off, leaving her in the hallway.

'_That was too easy. Although I'll admit that for a human she isn't that bad looking,' _Dearka thought as he pocketed the guess list.

He quickly turned a corner and was greeted by his teammate, Yzak Joule.

"Did you get it?" Yzak asked roughly as he pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on.

"Yes, I got it Yzak," Dearka replied in a half sigh as he handed the paper over to Yzak.

"Good. We won't fail like Zala did."

----

"Are you having fun Lacus?" Kira asked the Angel later that evening as they sat at their allocated table. _'I hope she is having a good time,' _he thought as he waited for his reply.

"I am Kira," she said warmly as she took his hand, causing him to blush. "I'm glad that I was able to come with you."

'_Well I did wish that you would stay with me,' _he thought as he intertwined their fingers. _'We no longer feel very awkward about this type of stuff,' _he thought as he tried to count the times they had held hands or leaned on each other's shoulder.

"Hello Kira, Lacus."

The couple turned to see Mu, Murrue and Cagalli walking towards them, pleasant smiles on their faces. _'Cagalli in a dress? That is a first!' _Kira thought in bewilderment as he double-checked to make sure that Cagalli was indeed wearing a dress.

"What are you doing here Cagalli?" Kira asked. _'I know Murrue is an author and well Mu is her fiancé… But Cagalli?' _

"Murrue wanted me to experience such a high-class party so she forced me into a dress and dragged me along," she replied through clenched teeth, sending Kira a death glare.

"So I see Lacus is your date," she strategically asked before watching as a blush emerged on Kira's cheeks.

"Y…eah. She…is," he stammered in response.

"Aw cute! My little brother is blushing!" she teased. "Don't you think he looks adorable Lacus?"

"Oh look! There's Miriallia! C'mon Lacus let's go say hi!" Kira nervously exclaimed as he shot up from his seat and pulled Lacus towards Miriallia.

'_Kira…' _Murrue thought grimly as she sent Mu a worried glance.

"C'mon," Mu softly replied as he led her away from the table and to one of the balconies. _'This might be a problem.' _

'_I'm glad that's over!' _Kira thought as he and Lacus made their way over to where Miriallia stood. _'Did Cagalli have to go and embarrass me like that?' _

"Oh Kira! Hi!" Miriallia called as she saw Kira and Lacus walking towards her.

"Hey Miriallia," Kira replied as he and Lacus came to stand next to her and the man she clung to.

"Kira, Lacus I want you to meet Tolle. He's my date for the night," she told him, sending the brunette beside her a warm smile.

"Well if it isn't Miss Miriallia Haww."

Kira winced at the high pitched voice. Reluctantly he turned his head and saw none other than Fllay Allster walking towards their little group, clinging to the arm of an unknown man.

"Well if it isn't Fllay Allster," Miriallia copied as she sent the red head a clenched smile. _'Why did Fllay have to come? Her and I have a long history…' _she thought as she tightened her grip on Tolle's arm.

"This is Sai Argyle. Allster Publishing House's newest author," she said vainly as she introduced the blonde beside her.

"Well this is Kira Yamato. Haww Publishers' newest author," Miriallia mimicked as she pulled Kira closer, giving Fllay a fake laugh.

Kira laughed nervously as he avoided the seductive smiles Fllay gave him. He then pulled Lacus closer and placed an arm around her shoulders.

Fllay's seductive smiles soon changed to hate glares as she remembered her confrontation with Kira and Lacus a week ago. _'What is he still doing with that tramp?' _she demanded.

"We I think my dad is calling so Sai and I will be off," Fllay said quickly before she dragged Sai off in a different direction, clearly annoyed with the situation.

"I thought she'd never leave!" Miriallia called out in relief once Fllay was a safe distance away.

'_Thank goodness she's gone!' _Kira thought as he pulled Lacus closer to himself, wrapping his free arm around her. "Are you okay?" he asked her, remembering how her past experience with Fllay hadn't been pleasant.

"I'm fine," she replied as she pushed her head into his chest, breathing out a contented sigh.

"Hey Tolle! I love this song! Will you dance with me?" Miriallia asked her date as a new song was started by the orchestra. Tolle nodded and the pair made their way to the dance floor, leaving Kira and Lacus alone.

"Do you want to dance Lacus?" Kira asked, placing his finger under her chin and bringing her head up so that he stared into her cerulean eyes.

She nodded eagerly and they stepped onto the dance floor, the memory of a week ago racing through their mind.

----

'_Could this be any more boring?' _Cagalli asked herself as she leaned her head on her hand, trying to shut out the mindless rambling of the man sitting next to her.

'_He said his name was Yuuna right?' _Cagalli questioned as she glanced at the purple haired man. _'He doesn't even realize that I'm not even listening… Someone please just kill me now,' _she thought in frustration as she held back an insult.

'_Shut up. Shut up. Please just shut up!' _she thought as she tried to plug her ears but it was no use, the freak's rambling penetrated through her skin, flesh and bones.

"Would you like to dance?"

For a moment Cagalli almost screamed, thinking that it was Yuuna who had asked her… but on further investigation she witnessed that pair of 'oh-so familiar' emerald eyes.

"I'd love to," Cagalli said sarcastically as she took his outstretched hand, glad to be getting away from Yuuna and glad that she could finally interrogate Athrun.

"Hey! We were in the middle of a conversation!"

Cagalli tensed as Yuuna's squeaky voice hit her ears. _'I swear I'm going to plant him one right in the center of his face,' _she thought but it seemed that Athrun beat her too it.

"I'm sorry it seemed that she was bored by your unintelligent rambling so I decided to save her before she fell into insanity," Athrun replied as he sent Yuuna a fake smile.

Cagalli blinked in shock. _'That was weird,' _she thought before she felt Athrun pulling her away to the dance floor.

"So what do you want?" Cagalli growled as she felt Athrun pulling her into a waltzing position. Athrun then slowly began leading her around the dance floor.

"Why do you think that?" he asked her, sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Enough. You don't think I'd blurt out you being an Angel to the rest of the world?" she asked him through clenched teeth as she recalled the beautiful wings that had sprouted from his back.

"No I don't think you would," he replied calmly.

"What makes you think that?" she countered narrowing her amber eyes at him.

"Because you like knowing that you've been kissed by an Angel," he replied slyly as he spun her.

"What! No way! Why would I have liked it that you kissed me? I don't even know you!" Cagalli replied in a harsh whisper.

"You didn't object did you?"

"I hate you," she replied before silence overcame the dancing couple.

----

'_This would be the perfect time to tell her of my feelings,' _Kira nervously thought as the song they were dancing to, came to an end. _'But would I be able to? Does she even have feelings for me? Was all those intimate moments we spent together just out of… of… her nature?' _

"Kira?" Lacus asked as she noted his confused expression. _'Is something bothering him?' _she asked herself as she tenderly placed a hand on his cheek, worry written over her face.

"Lacus… I…I," he gulped before gently, he lowered his lips on hers, capturing them in a tender lip-lock. _'This is amazing,' _Kira thought as he placed his hand over Lacus'. _'I don't intend to forget this anytime soon.'_

_----  
_

"It seems this situation has turned out for the worst," Murrue said grimly as she witnessed the kissing pair on the dance floor. _'Kira… Why did you have to fall for an Angel? The Princess none the less!' _

"Maybe we should let them be together. To have such deep feelings for each other in just a week is amazing," Mu said softly as he pulled Murrue into a loving embrace. "I mean they say that an Angel's kiss should instantaneously knock out a human."

"Mu they can't. It's defying the laws of nature. Humans and Angels can't be together!" Murrue replied.

"Well it could work if Kira was an Angel," Mu joked as he pulled Murrue closer.

"If only… Then I wouldn't feel this guilty."

* * *

'_We haven't spoken for some time now,' _Lacus thought as she played with one of her long pink locks. It had been some time since they returned from Author's Evening, yet that time had been spent in silence.

'_He kissed me!' _Lacus thought as she placed a finger over her lips, imagining that they were Kira's. _'No! It shouldn't be like that! Kira… Kira is supposed to be knocked out from kissing me. Why?' _she asked herself as she shut her eyes.

'_I have to make things right with him. These feelings we have for each other aren't allowed! We would both be killed! I can't allow myself to fall in love with him!' _she thought determinedly as she opened her eyes.

She then allowed her eyes to wander around Kira's room before they settled on his desk. _'All these papers… Wait! I remember Kira telling me he was an author. So these must be his notes?' _she asked herself as she picked up one of the pages and began to read.

_To say that I feel like I'm flying would be an understatement. I feel like I'm in heaven, being caressed by her delicate hands. When I look at her it makes my hear race and my veins fill with electricity. When I touch her I feel light headed. When she returns my affections I can reach the sky. I know it's wrong to love her. I know it's wrong to love an Angel but I just can't help it. I break the rules for her, I'd suffer a thousand years of pain just to be with her. I'd die for… because I love her. Because I love an Angel. _

By the time Lacus had finished reading her cheeks were wet with tears, tears of joy and of sadness. _'Kira… he loves me? I…I…' _but before she could finish her thought, Kira, the man on her mind, walked into his room.

"Lacus?" he said in bewilderment before he noticed the tears streaming down her cheeks. He rushed to her side but she stopped him as she stood from her seated position, her head bowed.

"Lacus are you okay," Kira asked, feeling worry completely take over his body. Slowly, he placed a hand on her cheek and she raised her face to him.

Then Lacus boldly stood on her tip-toes and brought her lips to his.

To say that Kira was shocked would definitely be an understatement. _'Is this really Lacus Clyne? My Lacus Clyne?' _But he wasn't in shock for long before he felt himself returning her kiss, deepening it.

Lacus responded by digging her hands into his wild brown locks, pulling his head closer as they battled for dominance. Kira tightened his grip around her waist so that their bodies were pressed together. Then he started moving her towards the bed, never breaking the kiss.

Lacus' knees buckled as she reached the edge of the bed, sending her falling backwards onto the bed with Kira landing on top of her.

Kira deepened the kiss once more before he reluctantly broke the kiss and placed his forehead on hers. "That was amazing," he whispered breathlessly.

"I think I'm in love you Kira," Lacus replied as she stared directly into amethyst eyes.

"I… I think I'm in love you too Lacus," Kira said softly before he placed himself next to her and pulled her close to his body, so that their was no space between them.

Kira placed a kiss on her glistening forehead, lingering before he pulled away and placed a hand on her cheek. "Goodnight Lacus," he softly told her as he placed their foreheads together once again.

"Goodnight Kira."

* * *

**It happened, they kissed! (And Kira didn't pass out... What does this author have cooking within her scheming mind?) They also admitted their feelings! Aww! But sadly all good things must come to an end and well you'll have to see in the next chapter which I don't know when it will be out... Gommenasai! Anyway, I hope you liked this!**

**Lorelock :) **

**PS: Pay my other story, Butterfly a visit!**


	8. Chapter 8, Just a Dream

**I can't believe that it is barely a day after I posted the last chapter and already I'm posting the next! You guys are so lucky I am on holiday! Whee! That means I have time to dedicate to FF! Yayness! Thankies so much for the awesome reviews, you guys make my day! I swear, reviews are like good drugs for an author! Well heres the next chapter, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own any of the GS/GSD characters... And I don't own any of the similarities from Ah! My Goddess!  
**

**Chapter 7 – Just a Dream**

Kira walked aimlessly through the streets of ORB. He knew exactly where he was going and there was no need to rush to his destination as he knew Lacus would still be there when he returned.

'_It's nice to think of it that way. Knowing Lacus will be there when I get back, knowing she'll be there forever and knowing that she's mine.' _Ever since the previous night's actions, Kira had become accustomed to calling Lacus 'his'.

'_Despite the fact that I'd never call her 'mine' in front of her. I know we did confess our feelings but not just yet, anyway we still have all the time in the world to be together. All the time in the world…' _he thought, a smile building upon his lips.

'_If you had told me, a week ago that I'd fall in love with an Angel, I'd laugh at you and call you crazy but not anymore. Now I don't think anyone would believe I've fallen in love with an Angel! Now that's a turn of events.' _He chucked softly, _'I'm glad it did though.' _

'_If I hadn't met Lacus then I'd still be vying for Fllay's attention and we all know how that would have turned out,' _an involuntary shiver shook Kira's body, he grimaced. _'I would have been exactly like Sai, Fllay's new boy-toy. That is something I really don't want to be now that I think of it.'_

'_I can't believe how deceiving that woman is. I'm not even out of her life for more than a few days and she already has a new author. Pft, shows her true personality,' _he thought as he neared his destination.

Looking up at the sign, his smile grew 'Destiny Jewelers'. With a confident stride, he stepped into the building, knowing exactly what he wanted.

The store clerk sent him a welcoming glance and immediately stepped to his side, "Welcome to Destiny Jewelers, how many I help you?"

"Don't worry, I already know what I'm looking for," Kira announced, stepping to the counter. In front of him, beneath a glass covering, were an assortment of rings. They were different colours and each housed some sort of precious stone.

Kira's eyes scanned the glimmering bands, looking for the one he had seen days prior. _'It will look perfect on Lacus,' _the thought set a grin upon his lips. Slowly his eyes came to focus on the band and he called the clerk over.

"Nice choice," the clerk remarked, sliding the glass and lifting the ring from it's position.

Kira watched as the clerk carefully rung up the purchase and then wrapped it in a protective container. The ring was simple yet elegant, with a silver band that was intricately decorated with various patterns and in the center was a line of crystals. In the center of that line was a sapphire.

'_It's a promise ring,' _thought Kira as the clerk handed over the box that housed the ring. He nodded and paid for the treasure.

'_I really hope she likes it,' _he thought as he left the store, eager to get back.

----

'_I wonder when Kira will be back,' _Lacus thought as she straightened the sheets on Kira's bed.

She had woken up not too long ago and had been greatly concerned to see that Kira was not beside her. She had then dashed out of bed and proceeded to search for the brunette, finding nothing but a small note.

_Lacus_

_Went out to the store but I promise to be back soon._

_Wait for me_

_Love _

_Kira_

A blush had stained her cheeks upon reading the second last line because she knew that he meant that simple word.

'_Love. It is such a wonderfully indescribable feeling. No, it's more like an amazing sensation that envelopes my body in complete ecstasy. It's awesome yet scary at the same time,' _she thought, aimlessly wondering into the living room of Kira's apartment.

There she saw her untouched couch-bed and her blush only deepened, _'I think that after last night I won't be sleeping there anymore.' _

She knew Kira wouldn't allow her to sleep on the couch, he demand that she stay by his side, within the protective grasp of his arms. _'Not that I'm complaining, not at all.' _

'_Actually, I can't wait until he gets back. All I wanna do is be with him, be by his side. I'm comforted just knowing he is nearby,' _she closed her eyes. _'Being with Kira is just like a dream.' _

_Thump_

'_The door!' _Lacus' eyes widened as she ran to the front door, planning to envelop Kira in an embrace as soon as he entered the apartment.

"Are you this happy to go home Lacus?"

Lacus' eyes widened further as she skidded to a stop and looked forward, only to see that the figure in the doorway was not Kira.

Kira didn't have silver hair and Kira did not have a pair of violently cold blue eyes.

---

'_I hope Lacus won't be too mad that I left without telling her,' _Kira thought as he exited the elevator and slowly began searching for the keys in his back pocket.

Only to find that he wouldn't need them.

'_Why is the front door open-, _but his thought was cut short as the sound of glass breaking reached his ears. Without warning he ran, "Lacus!"

Running into his apartment he was shocked to see Lacus pinned up against a wall, eyes shining with fear and body trembling. A silver haired man stood over her, menacingly staring down at her.

"Kira!" she cried upon seeing him. The silver haired man glanced in his direction.

"Oh? So now you decide to show your face," he emotionlessly remarked, a chuckle following the sentence. "I thought you'd let her go without a fight."

"Who… who are you?" Kira demanded, clenching and unclenching his fist.

"Me? My name is Yzak Joule of ZAFT, you'd do well to remember that human," the man named Yzak stated, lessening his grip on Lacus' wrists.

"I don't care who you are, just get off her!" Kira screamed as he ran at Yzak, successfully knocking over Yzak and allowing Lacus to escape her position.

"Get off me you human!" Yzak cried, forcefully sending a blow to Kira's stomach.

Kira's eyes widened as pain enveloped his stomach but he did not lose his resolve as he landed a punch on the man's face, causing a bruise to immediately appear.

Kira jumped off the man and looked around for something, anything he could use to knock out the man. Finally, his gaze landed upon a shard of broken glass. It wasn't thick enough to kill the man but he would at least be-able to use it in self-defense.

He jumped, slid and grabbed the shard just in time as Yzak pounced upon him.

**_Slash_**

Lacus gasped as blood spewed onto the carpet, permanently staining the once white material. "KIRA!" she screamed, desperate to see if he was injured.

"You… HUMAN!" Yzak screeched as a hand went to nurse his bleeding nose. The shard had effectively managed to cut open a wide wound on his face that barely missed his eye.

"I won't let you get the better of me," Yzak muttered as he stepped out and spread his arms.

Lacus and Kira watched in fear as Yzak's back began to glow and a pair of white wings sprouted from the glowing marks. "Now we'll see how you fare against an Angel."

Yzak grinned manically as he held his hand out, palm upward. A strange glow surrounded his palm before an energy ball formed as a swirling mass in his palm. "No human has ever survived this and lived."

Kira watched as Yzak prepared to launch the energy ball. _'I can't. Lacus, she needs me. I can't die.' _

'_I can't die, I don't know what this man will do to her if he takes her,' _with that as his resolve Kira closed his eyes and placed his clenched fists at his side. Then without warning a small glow formed upon his back and continued to grow and take shape until a pair of white, silky wings replaced the glow. He opened his eyes, only to show that they were diluted.

"I won't let you take her," he muttered before rushing at Yzak with inhuman speed. He placed his hand on-top of Yzak's and began countering by forming his own energy ball.

The two attacks clashed, bathing the room in a radiant light.

"Kira!" Lacus screamed once the light had faded.

She screamed again as she found him barely standing, blood leaking from the corners of his mouth. She wasn't happy to find that Yzak was in the same position, yet with more blood due to his earlier wound.

'_They will kill each other, no time to wonder what happened to Kira but they are going to kill each other.' _

Both men raised their hands for another attack.

"STOP!" Lacus announced and stepped in-between them, uncontrollable tears streaming down her face. "I'll go Yzak, just please stop," she whimpered.

"Princess…" Yzak mumbled, barely audible but still, Kira heard the simple phrase. _'Lacus is a princess?' _

"Please Kira, but you'll both kill each other at this rate," she whimpered, turning her head to face Kira.

Kira stared at her in shock and disbelief before his knees buckled, sending him spiraling downwards.

Lacus was at his side within moments. "Please Yzak, just give me five minutes," she begged with the silver haired Angel.

"Lacus…" Kira breathlessly muttered, relying heavily on her for support.

"Shh, Kira don't talk just take this," she said softly as she gently placed a small round object in his hand. "With this, you'll always be-able to find me, I promise," she whispered as she embraced him.

"Come for me," she said, tenderly kissing his cheek.

"I promise," he stated, returning her embrace.

"Time's up!" Yzak said curtly as he grabbed Lacus' wrist and ripped her from Kira's grasp. She whimpered from the force but quickly dismissed it.

"Lacus," Kira spoke as he found he had trouble remaining conscious. He had to use his arms to support himself, otherwise he would have fallen face-first to the floor.

"I love you Kira," she boldly stated as Yzak opened some sort of portal behind her and within a few moments he began dragging her into its depths.

"I love you too Lacus," he whispered, afraid she didn't hear as the portal closed, leaving him alone in the demolished room.

"I promise I'll come for you…" he remarked as his arms gave him and his world went black.

* * *

**NOOOOOOOOOOO BAD YZAK! How dare he take Lacus? He can't take Lacus from Kira, he just can't! I want to say thank you for all the amazing reviews! You guys are amazing, absolutely amazing okay? Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise! Now we all know that Kira is indeed an Angel/Coordinator but what is up with the diluted eyes? Hmm... Yet another scheme comes to mind but I promise I won't keep you in the dark for too long okay? I can't believe this has almost reached 50 reviews... I wonder if it will be long enough to reach 100... That would be simply amazing! *Nudge, nudge, wink, wink* **

**Love**

**Lorelock  
**


	9. Chapter 9, The Plan

**Whew... Long time no update eh? Well I suddenly had the inspiration to write this! And well although this chapter is short, I like it. It sets up the scene for the next chapter! Sorry for the insanely long wait but chapter eight is here!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GS/GSD or anything related to Ah! My Goddess  
**

**Chapter 8 – The Plan**

"Where am I?" a disgruntled Kira Yamato mumbled as he forced an amethyst eye open and pushed himself upward from the position he was in. Blinking furiously, he tried to comprehend his situation and the darkened room he'd found himself in.

'_Lacus,' _he thought and titled his head to the side, expecting the pink-haired angel to safely be lying beside him. Yet, he was alone.

His eyes opened widely and he frantically scanned the room, he had to find her. With a start, he raced from the bed he was in and sprinted to search the room. He checked every inch of the room, searching for anything that would lead to Lacus' location.

There was noting.

The room was plain, one-coloured and dull. A bed lay in the corner and a small table was strategically placed beside it. A dresser was housed opposite the bed and mirror was hung next to it. A roughened carpet covered the floor and Kira realized he was barefoot.

'_What the hell is this?' _Kira demanded as he tried looking for a window, a door, anything. Then he found it, a door directly opposite him. He bolted to it and hurriedly pulled on the knob.

He groaned when he found it was locked. He banged his fist against the wood and allowed a scream of anguish to escape his lips. He was trapped within these four walls, this inescapable prison, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Yet, that was the least of his problems.

Lacus was missing.

A lone tear fell from his eye as he realized that he might never see Lacus again. That silver haired man, Yzak, had taken her, ripped her from his hold, and he would never see her again.

'_They might as well kill me now,' _he thought bitterly as he viciously wiped the tear from his face. He had to be strong and escape. He had to attempt to rescue Lacus otherwise, if he never saw her again, he wouldn't be-able to survive for more than a few days.

In that short week they'd known one another, they'd found love. It seemed impossible, against the laws of nature, to fall in love in a mere seven days. In 168 hours he'd found the love of his life, the person his heart longed for, the person that completed him.

More tears fell and Kira collapsed to his knees, images of Lacus running through his mind. Her voice haunted him, her lips beckoned him, her body enticed him and her eyes intoxicated him. He would find her; he just needed to escape this room that enclosed him.

His tears stopped as he heard the door's lock clicking. With fumbling movements, he stood, albeit shakily, and prepared to run through the door. The door creaked open and his breath hitched.

"Miss Murrue?" he gasped and stared at the brunette woman. She sighed and turned her gaze downward. She seemed nervous and as if she was about to deliver the world's worst news ever.

"Kira," she mumbled and walked into the room, closed the door behind her, and settled herself on the bed he'd previously occupied. "You might want to sit down for what I'm about to tell you." She motioned for him to sit beside her.

He wearily complied and sat, noting the lumpy mattress he'd failed to earlier. "What are you talking about Miss Murrue? Where am I? What happened to Lacus? Why are you here? Who found me after I blanked out-

She halted his mindless questioning by placing a finger on his lips, "Everything I'm about to tell you is real, as hard as it is to believe, everything I say is the truth."

Kira nodded and she removed her finger, "Lacus Clyne, the woman that stayed with you, was an 'angel' was she not?" Kira's eyes filled with confusion but he nodded nevertheless. "Did she tell you that she was not an Angel, but in fact a Coordinator?" he nodded again. "Good, then this makes it all much easier."

"Humans, or Naturals, and 'Angels', better known as Coordinators, have co-existed for many years. Naturals lived on earth and Coordinators lived on structures in space known as PLANTs. They never interfered with one another and there was peace, a happy peace at that."

"But Coordinators live much longer than Naturals and they have supernatural abilities (Kira nodded to this, remembering Lacus' wings). They became very vain creatures and because Naturals had to fight to live, they experienced life better because of their short lifespan, Coordinators became jealous. They wanted to love properly and not grow tired of their partner; they wanted to enjoy life like we do. They laid siege on earth, determined to kill us all."

Kira looked horrified as he imagined the carnage the war would have created. Humans would have no chance against super-powered beings.

"But a peace treaty was signed two years later and all fighting stopped. The Coordinators then erased their existence on earth and soon they were forgotten. They taught each new generation to love the Naturals and to leave them be. That's when Angel Hotline was created. It was Coordinators that wanted to better the lives of Naturals."

"That's how I met Lacus," Kira stated and prompted Murrue to finish.

She nodded, "But three years ago we had information brought to us that a man named Patrick Zala had become Chairman of PLANT. He hated Naturals and so an organization began to prevent Coordinators from ever attacking the earth again and that organization is called the Earth Alliance, or the EA."

Kira shook his head and his expression turned to one of puzzlement, "If the Coordinators erased your memories, then how did you find out about them again?"

Murrue smiled softly, yet bitterly, "My father found records of it. He was killed by Patrick Zala because of it."

Kira's gaze fell and pain filled him, pain of losing someone precious.

"And for the past two years we've constructed a ship named the Archangel and we will enter PLANT and stop Patrick Zala's plans before he can destroy the earth."

"You plan on killing every Coordinator?" Kira questioned in bewilderment.

Murrue hesitantly nodded, "It's the only way we can preserve the human race. Another Coordinator like Patrick Zala will come and he'll also want to kill all the Naturals. We have to stop them before they wipe us out!"

Kira stood in anger, "What about Lacus?!" he demanded and banged a fist against a nearby wall, "You'll kill her too!? You'll kill the girl I love?" he turned to Murrue and grabbed the collar of her shirt, "I won't let you kill her," he hissed.

Murrue turned her face away, unable to meet his gaze, "I promise she'll be spared. But she'll be only one that will be spared. We'd hoped that you wouldn't fall in love with her but because I care for you Kira I will allow you to come with us and take her."

Kira released her and nodded, "You'll never bother her again?" he queried, "You'll never want to use her for any bizarre experiment?"

Murrue nodded, "She won't be harmed, and she'll never be experimented on. You and she will be allowed to live a life away from us and in blissful ignorance."

Kira steeled his gaze, "When do we leave?"

----

"Lacus," Siegel Clyne called in anguish, "What do you have to say for yourself?" he demanded and watched as his daughter flinched from his words.

"I have nothing to say father," she whimpered, unable to meet his demanding gaze. Her knees were close to buckling but she had to act strong, she had take what he gave her. _'I don't have an excuse for my actions. I love Kira and that will never change.' _

"How dare you defy my wishes and associate yourself with Naturals," he stated, "How dare you join 'Angel Hotline' and help Naturals. How dare you make a contract with a Natural that didn't allow you to escape."

Lacus remained silent.

"You could never escape the fate I have decided for you," he said, "You will marry Athrun Zala to unite our families. This was merely a bump in that road. We will then follow Patrick's plan to invade earth."

Lacus couldn't speak; pain filled her entire body, "Please father."

"Please what? Save that Natural you 'love'?" he laughed loudly, "No Natural will be spared, especially this Natural that you have fooled yourself into having affection for. It is the best for you my child."

Lacus shook her head, "I fooled myself into nothing father! I love him, I love a Natural! I don't love Athrun, I love a Natural!" she exclaimed before collapsing in an array of tears. They fell furiously and she couldn't stop them.

Siegel chuckled bitterly, "Don't fool me girl," he spat. "A Coordinator and a Natural can NEVER fall in love. It is impossible."

Lacus shook her head wildly, "I love him, I love him," she repeated. "These feelings aren't artificial, these feelings are real father!"

He stood and walked to Lacus. He reached her and forcefully pulled her to her feet. With a resounding 'clap' he slapped her cheek. "Shut up."

Lacus' tears stopped and she tearfully turned to her father with questioning eyes, "In two days you will be married to Athrun Zala and I won't allow and exception."

-----

He was surrounded by darkness, absolute, utter darkness.

And he fucking hated it.

Shinn Asuka fucking hated the darkness.

'_Those damn Coordinators acting so high and mighty,' _he thought in disgust and spat on the tiled floor. _'How dare they name me a 'demon',' _he questioned himself and punched the wall beside him.

'_I can't believe they would call one of their own kind a 'demon'. They all believe that they are 'Angels' or saints and one that doesn't fit into that image is a demon.' _

"Shinn Asuka."

He snarled as the angelic voice reached his ears, it was an 'Angel' no doubt. An 'Angel' that would be assigned to 'reform' him. He glared death as the door to his cell was pushed open and bright figure stepped into the darkness.

Maybe she was bright; just to him she seemed like a light in his darkness. Cherry coloured locks framed her face and dark blue eyes greeted his crimson ones. A timid smile adorned her face as she stepped toward him.

She was the only creature he'd call beautiful.

"Who are you?" he spat despite his amazement at the girl, "What the hell do you want?"

"I'm Lunamaria Hawke, just call me Luna, and I've been assigned to take you into my care!" she bubbly replied, purposefully ignoring the hate his voice harbored.

And so, Shinn realized his light in the darkness came with a name, Luna.

----

Kira fingered the ring Lacus had given to him prior to her departure. It glittered in the soft light and he touched each detail on the simple golden band. Various inscriptions were engraved in the metal and he'd read them all. They enclosed some detail of Lacus' life and he adored reading them. He wanted to learn everything about her. They were going to live together on earth once this misson was over. They would live happily too.

_'With this, you'll always be-able to find me.'_

He recalled Lacus' words and closed his eyes.

He would save her, no matter who was killed in the process.

* * *

**I'm sorry I made Kira dark but I mean, think of it logically! He'd do anything to save her wouldn't he? And he still has to become the Kira we all know and love! I promise he will improve later on!**

**Loreylock  
**


End file.
